


Aggre Sequel one shots

by Sepsi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Doing this for fun, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Go read Aggre(g/v)cation by Llama Goddess first!, I’m new to this I hope I’m doing this right, More tags will come, Multi, Other, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Reverse Harem, fluffy skeleton, some seriousness too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepsi/pseuds/Sepsi
Summary: NOTE: I’m not the original artist of Aggre(g/v)ation! All credit of Aggre(g/v)ation goes to Llama Goddess!I got to say Aggre is one of my all time favorite fanfics ever and I was not at all ready for it to end even tho it totally made sense to end it on such a good note.So I started creating some of my own stories to try and fill in the void left from finishing such a great fix. I wrote them down so why not share them to other people who might feel the same?This is a collection of one shots I’m creating based on Llama Goddess’ story as a continuation how I imagine it.
Relationships: Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Aggre Sequel one shots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aggre(g/v)ation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229902) by [Llama_Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_Goddess/pseuds/Llama_Goddess). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull is having a bit of a bad day so you come over to keep him company

It’s been a long and exhausting day at work which kind of became the norm during this time of year. The days were getting shorter and the cold was slowly tightening it’s icy grip as Christmas was slowly approaching. Christmas meant two whole weeks where your workplace were closed for the holidays, which also meant your boss had a backed full and tight schedule. And as his receptionist it meant more work for you. 

A sigh that’s been building up all week was finally released from your body as you entered the front door of your appointment complex and headed for the stairs more than ready for the weekend ahead. Your footsteps echoing through the stairwell as you approach your apartment. Just as you were about to head up the last flight of stair the door next to you opened. 

A soft but tired smile appeared on your face as the ever so familiar glow of Skulls eye greets you, but the stare was a bit more intense compared to his more diluted relaxed expression. How did he know you were home? Did he wait for you by the door listening for your footsteps to appear? It wouldn’t surprise you if he did. 

“Hey there Skull”

“Welcome home pumpkin” his stare falls to the floor just in front of your feet before looking back up at you like he was about to ask a question, but weren’t too sure how to. 

You on the other hand knew what was up. It’s not the first time he asked. “Are you troubled again?” 

“...” he nods.

“And Bones isn’t home?”

“...” another nod.

“Want to come spend the evening with me and Sans?”

Skulls gaze fell to the floor again and you can’t help but feel a little sorry for the man. 

“Ok I’ll go home real quick and then I’ll come for you ok?” 

Skull seems to perk up a bit and the corner of his tense smile pulls up to a more genuine as his eye dilutes again to his more relaxed domineer. “Thank you” he closes the door as you continue up the stairs jumping two steps at a time to your shared appointment with Sans.

You walk through the door and let the heavy bag slide of your shoulder and onto the floor with a loud thud before you take off your jacket and whatnot. 

Sans was chillin on the sofa in the living room by himself and it was kinda weird to see him sitting there alone not surrounded by taller and more dare you say masculine skeletons making him look tiny in comparison. He actually looks rather normal now and lonely in some ways. 

“Heya kiddo. Wanna go to Grillbys tonight?”

“Hey Sans. And no not tonight I’m going to spend it with Skull”

Sans raises a brow at you as you walk past him pulling your bag behind you into the bedroom.

“Why won’t he join us?” He assumed you asked.

“He is having one of those days” 

“Oh.” Sans didn’t question it further as you closed the door to get changed out of your uncomfortable and bland work clothes to your favorite pjs and a pair of fluffy socks. 

Even tho Skull had opened up and gotten used to a comfortable life on the surface, he would still have moments when life back in his own universes underground caught up with him, making him questioning pretty much everything and getting scared that he could loose it all in a heartbeat just like in his home universe. Even tho it was getting more rare, especially after he went to get Bones, he would still sink into his own mind every now and then and usually seek out comfort and company from someone he trusts. 

Bones just got himself a new job as a night guard for a company that produced canned goods just out of town. A job that fitted him perfectly in your opinion. He always wanted to be a royal guard and to him this was close enough. And who would dare mess with a monster like him? He looks quite intimidating to someone who doesn’t know how sweet he actually is.

You stood in the middle of your room breaking out of your train of thoughts and wonder rather or not you should take something with you. Skulls and Bones’ food hoarding tendencies made it unnecessary for you to bring any snacks or drinks, and since you spent so much time there Skull got you your own tooth- and hairbrush to use if you stayed over. But you were pretty sure he bought the hairbrush for other reasons than just that. 

You ended up not bringing anything other than your phone in your pocket and heads to the living room again leaning over the back of the couch giving Sans a quick kiss on the top of his head. 

“Don’t get to bone’ly without me now Sans” 

Sans chuckles as a soft blue blush dusts his cheekbones. “You better stop stealing my puns kiddo or I’ll have a bone to pick with you!” 

You shake your head and waves at him as you head out the door not bothering to put any shoes on. You were careful not to step in any of the small puddles of melted snow on your way and walked straight into Skulls apartment not bothering to knock and locked the door after you. 

Skull was in the kitchen and popped his head out into the hallway to great you with a smile and a gentle “hey pumpkin” before quickly disappearing again and you heard the sound of water being poured into a sink. 

You follow him and lean against the wall as you smell the air. 

“Cooking something new today? Smells delicious” 

Skull put the pot that he was holding down after pouring off the water not bothering to wear any oven mitts or anything to protect his hands from the boiling heat. 

Now that his hands was free he could finally greet you properly with a hug and nods at your question. 

“Yeah I’m making ti...tikka masala?”

He didn’t sound too sure on how to pronounce it and instead pointed at the recipe in the cookbook that you gave him as a housewarming present. Seeing him use it actually made you feel a little giddy inside. 

“Haven’t had that in ages. I hope you didn’t make it too spicy this time tho”

Skull shakes his head no. Despite not having the ability to taste he was an excellent cook and he recently developed a liking for spicy food. Since it was the only think he could taste considering spiciness was a sensation and not a flavor. But that meant that he sometimes went a bit over board with the chili.

You step into the kitchen and gives the food a quick stir looking inside the pot as Skull scooped rice onto their plates. He walks over to you and wraps his large strong arm around your waist and presses his teeth against the back of your head giving it a quick but loving nuzzle accompanied with a low and deep purr that you could feel radiating through your body. He really appreciate your company tonight. Keeping his mind of things. 

You helped him prepare the rest making small talk about your day at work and Skulls ongoing hunt for a job of his own. You both end up in the sofa in front of the tv and Skull turns on it on the main channel before showering his food with tons of chili flakes.

“You should give catering or some form of cooking job a try Skull! I’m sure you’ll get a job immediately” 

Skull shakes his head and his red glowing iris shrinks a little in a socket and it’s clear that he wants to talk about something other that that right now. Job hunting was probably stressful for him. Especially the interviewing part of it since people were quick to judge him based on his appearance.

You start to dig in and your eyes light up at the taste and it didn’t take long for you to empty your plate. You were starving after a long day at work with barely any time to eat lunch. Skull went out to get seconds while you were only halfway through your meal and you turn your attention to the tv. You weren’t much of a tv person but you did enjoy watching Friday evening tv. Some sort of music competition was on and you enjoyed the joyful atmosphere it brought to the room. 

Skull came back but wasn’t as interested in the tv as you. His gaze falling more on you by his side instead.

You finished your meal and put the plate down after making sure there wasn’t a even a grain of rice left on your plate. You know how much Skull hates wasting food. You let out a satisfied sigh and stretches out before leaning onto Skull who did the same with his plate and wraps his arm around you resting his hand on your side. 

“...”

“Pumpkin?” 

“Hm?”

He paused and you could tell by his flickering eyelight that he was trying to form his thoughts into words but seemed to give up. 

“I’m glad you’re here”

“Any time”

Skull calms down a bit and you could feel his tense body relax a little even though you didn’t notice him being tense to begin with. 

“Are you scared again?” 

“...” He doesn’t answer but his grip around your waist tightens a little. 

You put your hand on his and pushed your face into the soft fabric of his hoodie and inhaled deeply letting his smoky irony smell wash over your body. Like a cool winter breeze washing through your body blowing the heavy clouds of stress and work out of your mind. 

You soon find yourself tracing the numerous cracks and scares over his bony hands and talon like phalanges. 

...

Skull washes you closely and stretches out his phalanges for you enjoying the touch a little. You’re playing with his bones with the same kind of fascination and awe he felt when playing with your hair or tracking his phalanges over your soft, delicate skin. 

His hand moves out of your grasp and he traces his thumb over your cheek and slowly turns your head to look up at him. 

Your eyes meet and you smile at him looking into his soft and warm eyelight leaning up to meet him as he went in for a kiss, his bony, gentle lips softly and gently pressing against yours. You felt a light tingle on your lips as you could feel all the chili he have eaten.

It doesn’t really bother you tho and you hum softly cupping his cheekbones and he answers with his familiar purr. 

He runs his tongue gently over your bottom lip and wraps his arm around you, pulling you close as you deepen the kiss, the light tingling getting stronger and almost becomes a burning sensation.

You want these moments with Skull would last forever, but you had to brake the kiss to breathe feeling your face heat up meeting his loving gaze again.

“Hehe.... spicy”

Skull smiles widen and lets out a deep and rumbling chuckle.

“Need a glass of milk pumpkin?” He jokes. 

“Nah I can handle it.” 

Skull looks more happy than ever and pushes his face into the hair at the top of your head. “I love you (y/n)”

Skull weaves his phalanges into your hair and cups the back of your head. You smile and strokes his cheekbones back when you hear his voice echo through your mind.

...

_“you don’t react. you... ignore it. hoping that... it’ll go away. and things will be normal. where it’s safe. people’s feelings, events... if you ignore, it’ll go away. sometimes... you don’t know you’re doing it.”_

....

Your first instinct was to keep your mouth shut and not share the thoughts that runs through your mind. Scared it will ruin something. Scared it will ruin the relationship between you, Skull, Red and Sans. But despite that you still opened your mouth looking into Skulls iris that was 100% focused on you. As if he knew you were about to say something. 

“I-I...... I love you too”

You’ve never told anyone that you loved them before. Not like this at least. Maybe you said it to your family once a year but... you’ve never confessed like that to any of the boys. 

Skull pulls back looking at you surprised not expecting that at all. His eye shrinking to half its size looking you up and down as to make you’re you and not some sort of imposter. Making you giggle. 

“What’s wrong? Something on my face?” 

Skull quickly shakes his head and hugs you tightly letting out a happy lovestruck squeal. Or he tried too at least with his deep rumbling voice. 

You smile and pats the back of his skull and kisses his cheekbone. He starts to purr again and eventually pulls away from you, his eye diluted and soft again running his claws through your hair again ever so gently pulling out the tangles after a long day. 

...

“So you are my girlfriend now?”

He tilts his head and you look up at him again, taking some time to think before nodding. You’ve mentally been calling him your boyfriend for some time now so might as well make it official. 

“Yeah. I guess I am”

Skull smiles brightly again and can’t help hugging you close once more pulling you onto his lap. 

Time passes and after some more spicy kisses and cuddles you both settled down a little and you’re now resting your head on his chest as he plays with your hair while watching the tv.

“What about Red and Sans?”

“Hm?” You turned your head to look at him a bit dazed from the warmth and love so you didn’t quite catch what he said. 

“Do you.... love Red and Sans too?” Skulls expression changed a little. The corners of his smile falling down a little and his eyelight shrinks a tiny bit focusing on your face and expression again. 

You were sat a bit back by this. It was hard for you to tell what he is thinking, it was hard to figure out what he wants to hear. 

...

_What am I thinking? I can’t lie or hide the truth from him to tell him what he wants to hear. I should be honest with him. I have to be if this whole relationship thing was going to work out. Why is it so hard? I don’t want to break his heart._

...

“I... y-yeah. I do” 

Skulls expression didn’t change. “Are they your boyfriends too?” 

...

_Why is he asking? I thought it was obvious that I love all three of them. That we were all cool with being together together as a weird little family... maybe it’s not as clear and obvious as I thought. Or maybe he just want it confirmed._

...

“I guess so. I.... I don’t want to choose. Between you guys.”

“I won’t make you choose pumpkin.” Skull gives you a soft smile and pulls you in for a yet another hug realizing he might have made you uncomfortable. 

“You are loved. That’s what matters the most.” 

You smile and closes your eyes snuggling onto Skull again.

“We all are”

A calm and comfortable silence falls between you again and you watch the nightly news. Nothing too interesting going on at the moment so it wasn’t really entertaining to watch after all so you only halfway payed attention. Your thoughts wondered off to Skull. How nice and sweet and lovable he is. And handsome too! You wondered if you were good enough to tell him that you felt these things. Then a thought crossed your mind making you smile. It wouldn’t hurt to try.

“Hey Skull?”

“Hm?” His crimson eyelight moves down his socket to look at you who were smiling up at him.

“Were you just taken out of the oven?”

Skull tilts his head raising a brow at the strange question not understanding the question that didn’t really make sense. 

“...”

“Because... I think you’re pretty hot”

“...”

“...”

The seconds ticked by and he kept staring at you not reaching at all making your smile falter a little looking more nervous than anything.

Finally it clicked in Skulls mind when he realized you actually tried to flirt with him. You flirted. With him. No one ever flirted with him ever. He gasps, a bright blue blush covering half his face and he quickly hid in his giant hands. 

Your perked up again and county help but giggle yourself. Did you make actually make Skull flustered? The other two would never believe you if you told them you did. 

“You ok there Skull?”

You pat his skull and smiles as he huffs and whimpers into his hand splitting too phalanges so he could peek out at you through them. His entire socket lit up bright red and his pupil looking wobbly. 

“I’ll get back at you for that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Skull likes spicy food I imagine that he eats onion kinda like apples


End file.
